Breaking the Status Quo
by Bluntilda Brusque
Summary: 'So you're telling me that I can summon any mythical being' the man chuckled and tipped his fedora while the brunette was begging the man to not bother the girl anymore. The girl decided to summon a skeleton army. 'HIIIEEE' (Monster Tamer AU)
1. Chapter 1:Sayomi the Outcast!

_'Mama? Where are you?'_

The little girl clutching a stuffed black rabbit with red eyes looked for her mama everywhere. Kitchen, backyard, front yard, bed rooms, and even in some hiding places but she didn't find her mama. Nightfall came and there's still no mama. Luckily, the child knows how to prepare some instant noodles which was her dinner. Weeks passed and she's still alone. Her birthday passed, still no parents. She celebrated each birthdays starting the sixth up to present alone and treating herself with a shit load of instant noodles. She lived with it often doing part-time jobs to earn money so she can pay for expenses. She never felt as if she's alone, she can feel the footsteps from the hallways at night. She can also hear the slow and haunting knocks at night, but most of the times she can hear the creepy laughs down the hall of her fairly large centuries old oriental house. people said that the house was built by her great great great-grandfather who was an onmyoji. The whole family tree is composed of onmyoji and the normal ones. Unfortunately, her mother was one of the normal ones but she is an onmyoji. There's no mistake there. Well, that's why she met her current companions in her house.

'Seriously, stop it. You're bothering Higanbana.'

The teen with black hair, golden eyes, and a very pale complexion huffed at the noisy bakeneko who was arguing with an inugami while a kitsune was cooking some food. The three were in their human forms which made much more noise.

'It wasn't my fault _nya_!'

The blonde bakeneko wailed as the inugami howled insults.

'Don't lie to my master!'

the black haired inugami barked at the female cat. The teen was about to retort but a voice interrupted her.

'Dinner's ready!'

the male kitsune hollered at the occupants of the centuries old house. various will-o-wisps whizzed past the doll named Higanbana.

'It's dinner already?'

the doll walked towards the dining area where she saw a bunch of Tsukumogami floating around while the will-o-wisps were illuminating the whole place. Ame-onna was outside enjoying the garden with yuki-onna while the Tofu-kozo was running around giving sake and tofu to whoever wants it.

'Why are the lights closed?'

the doll questioned as she sat down with Ame-onna and Yuki-onna. The teen sighed and spoke.

'Well, you see I got kicked out of my previous part-time job and I didn't even get paid! The rude lady told me that I wasn't worth a penny!'

The teen sighed in agony as she ate her food which was prepared by the kitsune. Various mystical creatures reassured the girl that she can get a new job with better salary.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll get justice master!'

The said girl turned white and raged.

'Don't! Killing is bad and I'm not your master!'

She huffed and resumed stuffing her face with food while the two women outside were giggling at how cute the teen is. The doorbell rung and everybody looked at each other before the mortal girl stood up and walked to the door with the will-o-wisps illuminating her way. When she opened the door, she saw a zashiki-warashi in front of her. The boy giggled and ran inside. The teen sighed and closed the door to resume eating dinner. As you can see, her house is full of supernatural creatures. The old house was near the Namimori shrine within the vicinity of the woodlands. People said that it's the epitome of evil and the teen is a bad luck.

'Have you finished your homework Sayomi-chan?'

The fox spirit asked the teen who nodded and went to watch some stars in her room's window. Aichi Sayomi. A name given by the two adults who left het to fend for herself when she was five. She's now in middle school and currently studying in Namimori Middle school. A school full of mystery. It was said that the demon prefect is a vampire I mean, why not right? If Sayomi lives with supernatural creatures, then it's possible. She sighed and got ready to sleep.

_*beep beep beep*_

Her digital alarm clock rang loudly but the bundle didn't move. The bakeneko heard the alarm from the living room and went to Sayomi's room. Nekomi the bakeneko seperated the curtains and opened the window to let in fresh air and the sunlight.

'Wake up Sayomi-nyan!'

The teen grumbled at the bakeneko who huffed and pulled away the blanket.

'Nekomi-chan!'

The bakeneko giggled at the groggy teen who sat up and looked around her room.

'If you don't get ready now, you'll be late _nyan_!'

The teen oh-ed at the bakeneko before getting out of her bed and to the kitchen. The bakeneko following suit. When the teen and the bakeneko arrived in the kitchen, they sat and ate the food made by the kitsune. While the teen was eating her breakfast the kitsune handed her a bento wrapped in black cloth with red spider lilies on it.

'Here's your lunch. Don't forget to eat it okay?'

The kitsune smiled at the teen who smiled and nodded.

'Thank you, Kei'

The kitsune nodded and smiled at the teen and ruffled her bed hair. After her breakfast, Sayomi went to take a bath before putting on her uniform. She then grabbed her school bag and her bento.

'I'm off to school!'

she said while she was putting on her shoes.

'be back before dark! Sayomi-chan!'

the teen nodded at the supernatual creatures who lives with her and headed out towards her school. She passed by girls from the other school waiting for their friends. Where are hers? There's none. She didn't have any friends. She was considered too scary to befirend. She never smiled in school and she's often seen scowling at everyone and everything. That's why no one bothered to talk to her. Except for the school idol named Sasagawa Kyoko but she's being heckled by those stupid mongrels who wants her attention. Aka fans. It was just like any other morning for her. Except, the whole place feels cramped and thick. Her gut is telling her to hightail back home but she have to go to school. Unknown to her, there's trouble waiting for her in school and there's a certain someone spying on her.

'_hm, interesting girl indeed._'


	2. Chapter 2:Saving Damsels and a Loser

The pale teen walked towards her classroom calmly while everyone was cowering at the girl passing by. Everybody didn't want to get involved with her catching words about her being a cursed individual. Various girls bullied her and everytime they did, they were either in a coma for months or they had the near death experience but there is one case where the bully was almost dead. Sayomi was used to this kind of thing. She's an outcast anyway so why not live like it? Don't get her wrong, she likes scaring the shit out of her classmates when she have time. Everyone except that brunette boy that almost everyone bullies, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. Those three students were just..there. Co-existing with her in this school. Something was different today though. It's like something was off. Like someone's watching. The pale teen shrugged it off and went on her day normally.

'Do you want to eat lunch with us Aichi-san?'

Sasagawa Kyoko asked the girl who looked at her briefly before answering.

'Well...if it doesn't bother you that I'm cursed and bad luck might walk in your way, why not.'

Sasagawa Kyoko beamed while Kurokawa Hana sighed.

'We all know that cursed thing is just a bunch rumor from gradeschool.'

The pale girl shighed and nodded at the two. The lot of them went to seat near Kyoko's seat in the classroom. The three of them whipped out their bentos. Upon noticing Sayomi's bento, Kyoko asked if she cooked her food.

'Ah, no I didn't. Kei made this for me. He was scared that I will eat instant noodles and become paler than before.'

She explained which earned a giggle from the school idol. Hana just sighed and cotinued to eat. Everything was peaceful for Sayomi. The warmth of the sun suddenly left her senses and she felt the air shift around her.

_careful. Monsters are everywhere. Keep those three safe, pumpkin_'

A voice echoed from the wind that blew past them. She automatically knew who that voice was talking about. Kyoko, Hana, and that Sawada boy in the far back. After lunch, The same routine happened and soon,dissmissal time came. The Sawada boy was left to do the cleaning while Sayomi led the two to the safety of their home.

'Okay, last one and I'm free to go.'

She then headed towards her homeroom and snucked past the disciplinary comittee including the demon himself. She waltzed in only to see Sawada being strangled by strands of hair that seems to litter around the room. The poor boy was suspended in the air as a face appeared from the ceiling.

'Not today, bitch.'

Sayomi threw salt around which made the yokai throw the boy somewhere to remove the salt.

_'How dare you!'_

it shrieked with its phantom voice. The boy shivered in fright while the yokai laughed. The girl tsk-ed and sprayed a water in a spray bottle which suspiciously burned the yokai who turned into dust. The brunette sighed in relief but that was replaced by a surprise squeak. He was being carried by the girl princess style. She grabbed his school bag and looked at him.

'are you ready?'

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

'r-ready for what?'

The girl smiled and ran for the window only to jump out.

'for this!'

She gleefully shouted as they were free-falling. All the way down, Tsuna was shrieking while the girl was laughing. Once they got down, she ran towards the gate and high jumped it. She ran until they're out of the school's vicinity.

'Take extra care Sawada. Never go around and about alone. See you tommorow at school!'

The girl smiled sweetly and waved while walking away from the brunette who shouted a 'thank you for saving me' towards the girl who waved it off. Once she turned to another street, the boy's tutor hit him for being so 'dame-Tsuna' infront of a girl.

'That hurts Reborn! and it's not my fault it's my first time seeing tha- _that_ kind of thing!'

The poor boy got whacked once more by the sleek man wearing a fedora who was still looking at the way the girl went.

'I'm home!'

A chorus of 'welcome home' was heard as she chuckled while kicking off her shoes and headed towards the living room. She saw Nekomi playing with a ball of yarn while the inugami named Yami was barking at her for being so childish. Soon, the tow of them are arguing.

'Ara? Yomi-chan's here! How's school?'

Ame-onna asked while the girl plopped down not so gracefully and sprawled there. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'Well, today's pretty weird. I ate with the two bearable girls in the school and a yokai showed up and tried to eat the poor brunette. The one who's being bullied. I saved him and told him to never venture out alone.'

She then sat up and opened her eyes only to see all of the occupants in the living room sitting around. Kei was also there sitting in front of her.

'the heck? What are you all doing here anyway? I thought you all are busy?'

the teen raised an eyebrow at her silly little _'family'. _She can't ask for more. She just like it like this. Dysfunctional but it works just fine. She sighed and smiled warmly at the other worldy occupants who smiled at her too. The doorbell rang and it echoed inside the house. A will-o-wisp whizzed and told everyone that a mortal is currently standing outside with a man that have something a mortal can't.

'_hurry! let's hide!_'

the will-o-wisp chided as it buzzed around. All of the will-o-wisps went somewhere with the Tofu-kozo. The tsukumogami settled in the kitchen while the zashiki-warashi went hiding in the spare room. Higanbana stayed in Koyomi's room as always.

'I'll open it.'

the teen walked down the dark hallway and towards the door while Ame-onna, Yuki-onna, Nekomi, Yami, and Kei shifted to their human form. Koyomi then opened the door to see Sawada and a man wearing a fedora.

'how may I help you?'

Koyomi stared at the two who politely ask if they could go in. She let them in and the two took of their shoes.

'uh..Aichi-san, why is it...dark?'

The pale girl turned to the younger male who squeaked in fear. She was illuminated by the full moon outside and she just looked so menacing with that regular frown on her facial features.

'I can't afford to light up the whole place.'

She then walked away but not after shutting the door engulfing the three of them in darkness. They walked straight while Tsuna was randomly bumping walls with the two walking fine like it's the middle of the day. They then saw a light illuminating from the living room and when they got there, Nekomi was watching some detective show while Yami was sleeping with a pocket book covering his face. Ame and Yuki were sitting outside the living room near the garden chatting quietly to themselves.

'feel free to sit wherever you want. It doesn't matter.'

The girl plopped down near the table. The two sat opposite of her which is near Nekomi. Koyomi then stared at the two male with seriousness written all over her face.

' Alright, what's your purpose here.'


	3. Chapter 3:Dysfunctionally Functional

Koyomi looked at Tsuna who gulped.

'We're here to thank you for saving me earlier.'

The girl cackled loudly and wiped a tear away. She then looked at the brunette who was puzzled.

'That's bullshit and **you **know it, Sawada.'

Everything turned dark. The sliding doors slammed shut, will-o-wisps floated around and everything looked menacing. The sleeping Yami was now in a zombie hound form while Nekomi's eyes were glowing from the far corner. Ame-onna and Yuki-onna were blocking the sliding door that leads to the garden. His tutor seems unfazed by the sudden change while the brunette was shrieking his head off.

'Tell the truth, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

various household items floats above their heads knives pointing at the two strangers.

'Hey, Koyomi have you seen the knives- Aichi Koyomi, stop it this instant.'

Kei huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. His long white hair glimmering under the light of the will-o-wisps. Koyomi in the other hand, was glaring at everything.

'young lady, I'm not going to repeat myself.'

Kei waved a finger emphasizing his point. The two were just watching in amusement. Soon, the tsukumogami went back to wherever they were hiding and the will-o-wisps went hiding in the ceiling. Ame-onna was holding a navy blue wagasa contrasting her white kimono while Yuki-onna wears an icy blue scarf on top of her white kimono that turns icy blue towards the lower end. Nekomi have cat ears on top of her curly blonde hair that reaches up to her neck while Yami stood there with his dog ears and tail. Koyomi sighed and scooted over so Kei could sit who have his fox ears and tail out. The eight of them sat around the low table.

'Now Koyomi, tell us about your male _friend_.'

Kei smiled at the girl who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms after huffing.

'I'm not familiar with him. It's my first time interacting with him today after saving him from the yokai. Apparently, he's here to thank me but we all know that's a straight out lie.'

Koyomi stated as the boy smiled awkwardly. His tutor smirked while hiding his eyes with his fedora.

'Koyomi-_nyan! _Kei-san! You're making our guests nervous _nya!_'

Nekomi said while her tail flicks from side to side in amusement. Yami just huffed and argued with the bakeneko. Ame-onna and Yuki-onna went on with their earlier chit-chat in the garden so in the end, it's just Koyomi, Kei, Tsuna, and his tutor.

'so, why are you really here?'

Koyomi asked while Kei drank his tea brought by the Tofu-kozo.

'Dame-Tsuna wants you to be his friend and sidekick.'

The tutor tilted his fedora while smirking.

'Hell no. I'm on solo. Besides, a little birdy told me that a half-foreign nekomata and a local werewolf will be joining his party. I'm not fond of werewolves. Sorry, Death God Reborn.'

The girl smiled at the man who whipped out his gun and pointed it at the girl who just chuckled while the brunette was screaming his head off.

'HIIIEEE! Reborn! don't kill her!'

The girl laughed louder which sounded more insane than her regular laugh.

'Can you all shut up? I'm busy reading books.'

A life sized ball-jointed doll walked in clutching a thick black book walked in and scowled at the noisy group in the living room.

'Hi Higanbana-_nyan! _What's up?'

the bakeneko asked while the doll glared at the brunette.

'Who's this wimpy kid?'

The doll asked as she glared at Tsuna.

'He's Koyomi-chan's male _friend_.'

The doll let out a surprise sound while the bakeneko laughed.

'I thought Koyo-nee likes her men sleek and _**hot**_. The hell is _that_?'

The doll rudely pointed at the poor brunette when Koyomi sighed and stood up.

'Okay, listen very well _family_, I like my men sleek and hot. He's just a classmate that I needed to save. Nothing more, nothing less.'

The female teen walked out to the garden and headed for the back yard. The teen's house companions shrugged at each other and sighed.

'That happened. Oh well, I suggest you both go home now. It's dangerous out there. The teke teke might spot you two. Worse, the kuchisake-onna might follow you home. I'm not doubting either of you it's just that those...monstrosities are getting stronger nowadays. It's weird like someone is- nevermind that, I'll escort you two out.'

The fox led the two out of the living room and out of the house. He called Koyomi to walk the two home.

'Fine, fine. Ill be bringing some salt and I'll be ready to go. Oh! and some weapons too I guess...'

The teen walked somewhere and after a few minutes, she came in running.

'Okay, all ready.'

The fox nodded and ushered the three out. They started walking down the path. It was a peaceful night. The wind blows gently and the moon shines bright above without any clouds to cover it. A fine night indeed. After a few minutes, they reached their destination.

'Well then, I'll be taking my leave. _Au_ _revoir_.'

The girl waved and walked towards the park. She looked left, right, and back. Nobody is around. She nodded to herself and summoned the Vermillion Bird.

'What is it now?'

the annoyed male with fiery red hair and bright red eyes stared at her. The teen smiled at the Vermillion Bird who sighed.

'Hi Suzaku. I want to fly. It's dangerous walking you know.'

The girl smiled at the fiery bird in front of her and sat on it's back. The red bird flew up in the sky, the girl holding tightly on its soft feathers. Soon, they reached home.

'Thank you, Suzaku. Want to eat dinner with the others?'

The girl invited the male who shrugged. Soon, a white tiger fell out of the sky followed by a blue dragon who landed safely on the ground who almost got crushed by a black tortoise.

'Oh you guys. C'mon in everyone! Let's eat dinner!'

The four guardians cheered as they rushed in to eat. Once inside, the fox brought out more food for the four guests who ate happily with the other house occupants. It was livelier than it was before. The teen found herself smiling at the creatures she calls friends and family. She felt that everything is in place and it's all perfect just like it is.

'Oh how I love this dysfunctional family!'


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting a Mysterious Man

After a few days, Koyomi got another job at a supermarket somewhere in the middle of town. It was small and the pay isn't good but it will do. She needed the money for her personal things. She's a cashier in that supermarket and now she realize that the job sucks.

'Like, can you hurry up? I'm _bored_ here.'

A bottle blonde screamed at her while a male bagged the goodies the girl bought. The Bagger looked nervous at the cashier who was emitting a very dark aura.

'Well, if you want to hurry it up, then kindly take these.'

The cashier snatched the paper bag from the male bagger and took out all of the contents and left it there for the bitchy customer to carry. The bottle blonde huffed and walked out of the store with her arms full of sanitary pads.

'K-Koyomi-san! The manager might call us in his office for causing trouble and for doing that to a customer!'

The male with thick glasses rambled on while the girl rolled her eyes.

'Well if you're that worried, follow her like a lost puppy and help her carry her stuff.'

The bagger sighed and fixed his glasses as another customer came up. T'was a lady probably in her twenties or thirties carrying a basket full of pasta, canned goods, and other daily necessities. She have a brown hair that looks quite familiar. She have a very angelic smile and there was a boy with her. Probably her son. Whoops, it's the Sawada. The two walked up to Koyomi's counter ans when she saw the shocked face of the younger Sawada, she resisted the urge to cackle out loud.

'K-Koyomi-san! what are you doing here?'

The loud outburst of the teen was heard through out the cashier isle making heads turn towards them.

'Why hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

The older Sawada smiled at the cashier who blinked.

'Ara? Are you the new friend of Tsu-kun?'

The sweet lady asked the cashier when the death god suddenly appeared.

'Yes she is mama. Her name is Aichi Koyomi.'

The sleek death god smirked while the mother Sawada practically glowed in happiness.

'Aichi? You're the daughter of Asami and Makoto!'

The teen blinked and smiled at the lady.

'Yes, they are my parents. Are you a friend of my mother?'

The lady smiled sweetly and nodded at the teen.

'How's your mom and dad Koyomi-chan?'

The teen then smiled sadly at the older woman while punching the barcodes on the puncher.

'Well, I never saw them after my fifth birthday. I woke up alone after my birthday. No notes, text messages, nothing.'

The bagger and the Sawada family members felt sad for the cashier but then, a rude man shouted from the line that formed behind them.

'Hey! What's with the wait! Hurry up, _cashier_!'

Koyomi smiled at the Sawada before the three left the premises of the supermarket. Once the rude male was up on the counter, Koyomi have her pay-back time in plan. She smiled at the man and punched the items with the item scanner. She then stood up and to everyone's surprise, she drop-kicked him and stepped on his family jewels.

'Asshole. Learn to be fucking polite.'

She then gave a final kick before leaving the supermarket after throwing the blue apron while shouting 'I quit!' She walked around town until she came upon a what looks like a part of the park which is clearly unexplored.

'Damn, where am I?'

She found a path and walked on it. The scenery changed after a whole thirty minutes of walking down the path. The trees were thicker and the place was very different from the previous place she was in. It was like someone was using western magic to manipulate the surroundings.

'it's either I'm in an illusion or I walked in a different dimension.'

The girl sighed as she walked further in the forest. Once she was in the clearing, there stood a rundown house that looked like it's ready to crumble down. There were stone markings with the names of some corpses that lay peacefully six feet under the soles of her shoes.

'A western cemetery. Cool.'

She walked in the rundown house which creaked with each step. She heard voices from the second floor which made her dash for the door and wait outside before knocking. A girl sporting an eye patch open the door timidly.

'Hi. I'm quite lost here and I've walked down the path and somehow it led me here. Can you help me get out of this forest?'

Koyomi started while more and more people walked towards the timid girl.

'We don't need whatever you sell _byon_!'

A blond male barked while a bespectacled male sighed at the stupidity beside him.

'She's clearly not selling anything, idiot. She's not carrying anything.'

The blond bickered at the bespectacled male who tuned out the noisy lad. They both walked away while the timid girl was left in front of her.

'o-okay I'll call Mukuro-sama first.'

The timid girl rushed to call the 'Mukuro-sama' whom she bumped into. The man laughed his weird laugh and let Koyomi in.

'How exactly did you get here, Aichi Koyomi?'

The man with a weird hairstyle that resembles a certain fruit asked her with his grin.

'walked down the path. Do I know you?'

Koyomi answered and asked nonchalantly. The man laughed his weird laugh.

'Perhaps you do. I'm deeply pained that you forgot the boy who you once called _friend_'

Koyomi let out a 'huh?' and arched her eyebrow.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I never had a friend...except for some few..otherworldly beings.'

The man chuckled at the girl.

'and I am not?'

The girl crossed her arms. She's being toyed at by this man!

'Yes you're not. It's clear that you're human...or was human before. It's either you were a human before sho succumbed into the dark arts and wanted to gain eternal life and to achieve it, you need to make a pact to the devil or you used the philosopher's stone to gain immortality.'

The man clapped slowly at the girl. He laughed at the girl as everything faded and turned into its original form. Koyomi is in a burned house's remains sitting on a charred metal garden chair in the middle of nowhere. The man was standing in the middle of the red carnations with some petals fluttering in the wind which gushed around them.

'I'm sure we'll meet again soon, _little rabbit_.'

He then vanished and once Koyomi opened her eyes, she was in the park sitting under a glowing white cherry blossom tree in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5:Nemesis and Witchcraft!

'Okay, seriously the fuck.'

The teen sighed as she walked around the park. It's obviously not in Namimori. Maybe in some dream world perhaps?

'what are you doing here young miss?'

A voice suddenly echoed in the weird place. Now that you've mentioned the word 'weird', the park is covered with those glow-in-the-dark white cherry blossom trees. A figure came in view after more petals fluttered down. It was a man around in his twenties? She don't know anymore. She feels that this man is older than twenty but that's how he looks like. In close inspection, he do resemble a certain teen back in Namimori. Wherever she is.

'Uh yes?'

The teen asked the older male who smiled. His black cape fluttering behind him. Upon closer inspection, he do resemble Sawada Tsunayoshi but with golden locks.

'are you lost?'

He asked the girl who stared at him for a long time before answering.

'I'm not even sure if this is reality.'

The girl fainted in front of the stranger. On normal circumstances, she would've head locked the man until he gives in to her requests but she didn't know what overtook her that time so she let her mind fall in the dark abyss.

_'Open your eyes dear, and you will see truth.'_

Most of the time, she would ignore random voices in her head but then again, she didn't know what overtook her and made her open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she was in a middle of a tea party. She was sitting on a plush chair with two other people who looked very familiar but something's different. It's like the two familiar faces weren't even breathing.

'Loving the sight dear?'

A voice purred beside her. She whipped her head towards the source of the voice and saw a face she never saw before. A girl wearing a pink dress with white ruffles stood beside her. Her vibrant aquamarine irises shone with madness while her long, blonde hair that have this one inch distance from her height shone like finely spun golden threads just like the ones in her western fairy tale books.

'where am I?'

The blonde girl giggled and skipped towards the other end of the table and sat there. She took a piece of cake and a teapot to fill her tea-cup with tea.

'You're in my world! See those two beside you? Those are your parents I sewed their eyes and mouth shut! Remember the day when you woke up all alone? I took them! You see, you're in a bit of a fickle!'

The insane giggles echoed around Koyomi. It annoyed her so bad but she can't move.

'the hell are you trying to do?'

Koyomi asked pissed beyond belief. She's known for her tolerance but this girl, she's pissing her off and that's saying something!

'Well, I want you to live miserably! You see, I'm your nemesis and I'm ready to put you down. Aichi Koyomi- no wait. _Sybil Samhain_.'

The pink girl smiled in the most twisted way before introducing herself.

'Your tormentor's name is Morgana Agrat. I'll start now! _Let the show begin!_'

She then appeared in front of Koyomi and smiled before she practically tore the girl's stomach open. Koyomi's conciousness slowly slipped as everything fell apart. She thinked about her family of mystical creatures.

_the fuck will happen to them? Will they even survive without me? I'll just sent a messenger to...give my message..._

She focused her will and summoned a mystical mirror that connects to the black tortoise.

'hey Genbu, my conciousness is slowly slipping away and I'm in a different world. I may or may not make it out but...tell everybody to stay in the house. Keep out unwanted visitors...I'll come back for you all...'

and she closed her eyes. She didn't even know where the hell did that mirror went but one thing's for sure. She will fight this pink bitch.

'I wonder what happened to Koyomi-chan.'

Kyoko asked Hana who shrugged but worry was etched on her face. Tsunayoshi Sawada sat in his usual seat and looked out of the window. Is it his fault that Aichi Koyomi went missing? Maybe, maybe not. No one really knows even Reborn. One evening in the peaceful town of Namimori, a girl in pink and white skipped through the streets as she scattered golden dust around. Everything about Aichi Koyomi was then erased. The very next day, every mortal forgot about her.

'Ugh...where am I?'

A groggy girl woke up in a warm cottage in the countryside. The whole place smells like a dewy countryside with something else in the air.

'...sulfur?'

She heard footsteps towards the room she's in. A woman wearing black Victorian clothing walked in and smiled at her.

'Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?'

'feels like I've been crushed by a boulder after I was tore open.'

The girl stated while looking at the woman with a nonchalant expression. The lady laughed politely and sat on the chair beside the bed.

'Do you know your name?'

the girl didn't know how to respond. What's her name? Ko...Konami? what is her name?

'I...don't know. I can't remember anything.'

The woman sighed and smiled at the girl. Two more women walked in. The first one wears navy blue while the second one wears brown. The two greeted the lady in black who greeted back and stood up.

'These two girls are my friends The one in navy blue dress is Azure Hues. The one in brown is Celestia Braun and I'm Evangeline Hollows or Halloween.'

The three ladies conversed in Latin while stealing a glance at the girl who was staring out of the window. Halloween looked worried and shocked while Azure and Celestia wore the same _'we-can't-do-annything-about-that'_ expression. They then approached the teen who then looked their way.

'Yes?'

The three hesitated before speaking.

'Your life is in great danger. A war against families it seems...'

The girl tilted her head.

'family?'

Celestia sighned and nodded.

'yes. Family. You're a Samhain. The nemesis of the family Agrat. We have to look for your given name though...'

Celestia's mind wandered somewhere while Azure sighed.

'Dear, we all agreed to teach you spells and psychic abilities.'

The girl nodded at the three ladies in front of her and got up from the comfortable bed.

'Let's do it.'


End file.
